Katie Ferginson
Katie Ferginson Born: July 31st 2014 (jap. Fujimura Kazumi) is Natalie and Fergie's 14-year-old daughter. She is very much like her mother; as she loves sports, particularly judo (a Japanese martial art), falls in love at first sight, and has a big appetite as well as is gluttonous. Katie is very fiery and hot-headed, and is rather weak in academics. Unlike Natalie, Katie is quite tomboyish. Her best friends are Rachel and Sophie, and she has a crush on Hiroki. Katie has great combat skills and is quite capable of looking after herself even when not in Cure form. Katie is partnered with Meppo and can, when with Sophie, transform into Cure Black. ''History'' ''Becoming Pretty Cure'' Katie has a fairly normal day. ''Relationships'' ''Sophie -'' ''Meppo -'' ''Parents-'' ''Sally - Sally's relationship with her older sister is easily the strongest and most significant of her personal relationships. Though the sisters have wildly different personalities and argue often about the best way to go about things, they are close enough that each would readily and willingly give their life for the other. Sally is particularly supportive of her sister and holds a great deal of faith in her. Katie's care of her sister has been described by Rachel as being almost parental.'' ''Cure Black'' Being the strongest and most experienced fighter in the duo, Katie as Cure Black is usually the one laying the most attacks, though she is not as fast and agile as Cure White. She uses her fists more than Cure White while Cure White uses her legs more when attacking. Together with Cure White, she can perform the Marble Screw and Rainbow Therapy attacks. ''Transformation'' Katie opens Meppo in his Card Commune form and slashes the Queen card as Sophie does the same with Yuppi. The mascots are sent up and the girls hold hands while lifting their free hands, shouting: "Dual Aurora Wave!" They are sent inside a stream-like rainbow that goes towards the sky, their bodies completely silver. Their clothes appear, with Katie's coming first; a black midriff top with ruffle trimming and a pink bow, and her black gloves are lined in pink and each feature a heart at the wrist. She wears a black skirt atop black mini-shorts that features ruffle trimming of each layer and she has a heart-shaped belt tied around her waist. Lastly, she wears black legwarmers with a heart at the top of each one and red shoes. Cure Black and Cure White land, and introduce themselves as the amissaries of light. Then they say together that they are Pretty Cure. After that White says: "Evil spirits of darkness..." "Return to the abyss, where you belong!" Black finishes. ''Attacks'' The first the duo has to do, is to hold hands. Both of them raise their hands to call forth black thunder and white thunder. The blasts of lightning are shot down on their palms. As the lightnings go into the girls' hands and Back and White give out their chants, they take the hands down. They then tighten their other two hands, and they shout out the name of the attack (Pretty Cure Marble Twister). Their hands reach out toward the enemy, and the electricity streams are strongly shot out, spiraling around each other before hitting the enemy. Their chants: *''Cure White: "We stab out the darkness and we summon the light!"'' *''Cure Black: "We join together to set things right!."'' Category:Pretty Cure New Generation characters